


Colonal Carter's Last Day

by Cheekyblonde



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheekyblonde/pseuds/Cheekyblonde
Summary: Sam finally resigns her commission to be with Jack O'Neill. Sequel to Fishing





	

Colonel Carter studied herself carefully in the mirror. The Air Force dress blues looked good on her. Samantha had always loved wearing them, for her they seemed to say “I am a responsible adult” Ever since she could remember her father had worn the uniform, and she knew the day she put it on herself was one of the proudest days of Jacob Carter’s life. As the daughter of an Air Force general service to country was instilled into her from her earliest days. Samantha wondered what her life would be like without the Air Force. Today was the last day she would be Colonel after this her title would change to Dr Carter. 

Samantha Carter, Sam to her friends, had joined the Air Force the same year she had earned her doctorate. Her main goal had always been getting into Space. She was an astrophysicist, and had trained as a pilot to be a more attractive candidate for NASA. Sam had been on the fast track to that goal when she had been tapped to serve Earth outside their official space program and outside her wildest dreams. 

The Stargate had first been discovered in Egypt in the 1920s, but the real progress came 70 years later when an elite team had discovered it was part of a interplanetary gate system that allowed humans to travel the stars. She had been asked to serve on the flagship team. It had far exceeded anything she could have dreamed about and she eagerly accepted. 

Today part of that dream was coming to an end. Today she was resigning her commission. She would still have a huge role in the Stargate mission however now she would be Dr. Carter, civillion. She knew the move was necessary and what she wanted but she couldn’t help but feel that she was losing a huge part of her life. Sam would have to give up her role as the head of SG1, as a civilian she would be unable to lead the military team but she would still be the head scientist as Stargate Command the only real difference (besides the huge pay raise she would receive as a civilian contractor) was that she would no longer be subject to Air Force regulations, and that was the main reason for this change. 

General O’Neill and Colonel Carter had finally admitted what most of their friends and colleagues had known for years. Not only were the two officers in love but they belonged together and they had sacrificed too much not grab what happiness they could, Earth owed them that much. Resigning her commission was the only way they could make together work. Jack was too valuable in command and her job could be done without military authority so Colonel Carter turned in her resignation papers. 

They had been planning this for three months, since that weekend at Jack’s cabin. At first it had seemed like an easy process. Jack had recently been promoted to General and given command of the program replacing General Hammond. Jack had promoted Sam to Lt. Colonel not out of his obvious feelings for her but because she had earned it and then some. The Brass had wanted Sam to take over SG1 as Jack was no longer in the field, and for a time she did, but it was a military position unavailable to civilians. The solution was to bring in Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell as the new team leader, and have Sam stay on the team as a science consultant. Colonel Mitchell was due to arrive next week. 

With the arrangements finally in place Sam handed in her papers to resign her commission. Jack had called in his favor with the President to get a special exception for his relationship with Carter. President Hayes had turned out to be a romantic at heart, and agreed to give the exemption and asked only to be invited to the wedding. Jack had been taken aback, they hadn’t considered marriage. One step at a time O’Neill he told himself, let’s see how this goes before doing anything else, but he liked the idea of marrying Carter, he liked it a lot. 

“Good morning Colonel Carter,” Jack greeted handing her coffee perfectly made with her favorite creamer. The Colonel smiled taking a sip. “Ready for this?” He asked her. Sam nodded her last official duty was to brief the International Oversight Advisory committee on the defeat of the Replicators and future safeguards for the planet. That evening she and the rest of SG1 were going to O'Malleys to celebrate her “retirement” of course it wasn’t really a retirement because she only had 15 years in service, but Daniel and Teal'c insisted on giving a retirement party anyway. 

The briefing was as tense as usual with the IOA members second guessing everything that had been necessary and not willing to bend on giving the military more power over Homeworld protection, yet also demanding they do the job on limited resources and authority. At on point General O’Neill thought he was going to put a fist through the wall or someone’s face. But they eventually yielded the necessary funds and authority to make the necessary changes. 

At the restaurant they ordered steak and Jack had planned ahead and had a cake waiting for them, mostly because Jack always wanted to eat cake. 

“A toast to Sam, and the end of her Air Force career,” Daniel said raising a glass to her, as of 17:00 MST Lt. Colonel Carter was now Dr. Carter.   
“Agreed, to a most honorable warrior and a wise and knowledgeable scholar,” Teal'c said.   
“To the prettiest officer I’ve ever served with,” Jack added kissing her in public for the first time. Sam blushed a bit she wasn’t used to being open about her and Jack’s relationship. Clicking their glasses together, Daniel and Teal'c exchanged a surprised look.   
“How long has this been going on for?” Daniel asked  
“Officially since two minutes ago,” Jack informed him  
“Unofficially?” Daniel said  
“About 3 months now,” Sam answered.   
Doing the math Daniel figured out the weekend in question. “I knew it he exclaimed! Right after Jacob passed, when you two came back things were different, he couldn’t keep his eyes off you, I knew something was up,” Turning to Teal'c “I told you, and now you owe me $20.”  
“Indeed,” Was Teal'c’s only reply as he dug $20 out of his wallet.   
“Don’t tell me we were that obvious, we were trying to be discrete,” Sam said exchanging a look with Jack.   
“Perhaps you fooled people not as intimately familiar with you and O’Neill, however your as your friends we could see something was not as usual. However I did not believe you would deceive us,” Teal'c said slightly wounded.   
“We wanted to tell you,” Jack assured him, “but since we were breaking regulations we wanted to leave you guys out of it in case it ever came to bite us on the ass. Plus General Hamman’s promotion complicated things a bit. Everything was supposed to stay the same with the exception of Sam’s newish role, but when I had to take over we needed a little longer to work out the details.”   
“Wait, aren’t you still under Jack’s supervision even if he isn’t your CO?” Daniel asked Sam.  
“I called in a favor with President Hayes,” Jack told answered for her grinning, “Turns out our Commander in Chief is an old softie.”   
“Well I for one think it’s about time,” Teal'c announced, “The world is a better place if my friends O’Neill and Carter are allowed to be together.” The team clicked glasses in agreement. 

For the rest of the evening the team celebrated with games of pool, plenty of alcohol and for Jack kissing his new girlfriend whenever he felt like it. Having come straight from work they were both still in uniform but neither cared being a General had its privileges and Sam was no longer subject to military rules. Sam knew they made a striking couple and enjoyed the fact everyone noticed. As the night went on the kisses got deeper and more intense. They had been waiting until resignation was final before really breaking any fraternization rules. It had taken every ounce of discipline Jack had built up over his 28 year career to keep his hands off Sam, not so much as kissing her until she was officially a civilian, at least not since that weekend he had taken her fishing. Even then they had been restrained not wanting to ruin things on a technicality. Now that it was legal he couldn’t keep his hands off her, and more importantly he didn’t have to. 

“I think it’s time to get you home and out of uniform,” Jack whispered in her ear. Sam shivered and felt her goosebumps at the idea.   
“Yes Sir,” Sam agreed.   
“I’m not your CO anymore Sam, I’m not Sir,” Jack reminded her kissing her again, liking the sound of her first name on his lips.   
“Maybe we better get out of here, Jack,” Sam told him.  
Jack agreed and called a cab to take them to Sam’s house. 

Unlocking the door she suddenly felt nervous. After 8 years they were finally here, it was exactly where she wanted to be but she was terrified at the same time. They weren’t starting at the first date, getting to know each other, slowly becoming more comfortable, and building commitment. Instead they were starting at the “together a couple of years, already serious on the verge of engagement” stage, all before their first date and before sleeping together. It was a lot of pressure. Seeing Jack’s gaze on her, that steady, reassuring look that made her weak in the knees Sam felt better. Whatever happened between them she knew Jack, she knew he loved her and better than that, she knew he would never intentionally hurt her. 

“Can I offer you a drink?” She offered taking off her heals.   
“I think we’ve had enough drinks,” Jack replied thinking about the rounds of drinks people had bought them wanting to celebrate with the officers and thank them for their service. Sam nodded any more booze and she would pass out. “I think we have everything we need right here,” Jack told her kissing her deeply, and letting his hands wander down the curve of her body. 

Her body responded to him as it always did and she kissed him back with equal passion. Sam could feel his body hard against hers his erection straining at his pants. Slowly Sam began to unbutton his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders, and pulling off his undershirt. Jack unbuttoned her dress shirt as well and gently stroked her silk camisole Sam wore under her dress uniform. 

Sweeping her into his arms he picked her up easily and carried her down the hall toward her bedroom. He had never been inside her bedroom but it wasn’t hard to figure out which room was her bedroom and which one was her office. He set her on the bed and started the delicious task of undressing Samantha Carter. He pulled off her pantyhose running his hands down her silky pale legs, then unbuttoned the dress skirt that was part of her uniform leaving her in a white silk and lace cami and panty set. Jack appreciated the view, Samantha Carter was officially out of uniform. 

Sam sat up and unbuttoned his dress pants and pulled them down with his boxers admiring his naked body. She knew he was 53 years old and 16 years her senior but he was in his prime. His body still had a muscular tone that promised he could still hold his own, he had a muscle control that came with experience almost like a dancer trained from his long career in special forces and black opps. Finally settling on his erection she was impressed. He was large without being too big, she stroked the tip and he groaned. 

Jack stood in front of Sam and groaned as she started to stroke him, if she kept this up he wouldn’t last long and he wanted this to last. He was at a disadvantage Jack was completely naked and Sam still had on her panties, camisole and bra. He tackled her and with one arm, held her hands above her head, lying beside her he pulled her camisole over her head. He kissed his way down her neck stopping at the matching silk and lace bra. He sucked her right nipple through the material but unsatisfied he unhooked the bra in a motion born of long experience. 

Her breasts were spectacular, Jack had never been a fan of large breasts hers where on the smaller side, perky and defying gravity, fitting perfectly on her toned frame. Her niples were alert and hard and begging for attention. Jack lowered his mouth back to the right one sucking hard making Sam moan, he didn’t think it was possible to be even more turned on but Sam was always doing the impossible. Jack turned his attention to the other breast and slid a finger under the fabric of her panties and stroked her pussy. He felt her squirm and wanted to make her explode. 

Tearing his mouth from her breast, Jack kissed her way down her chest, over her sensitive stomach to her panties. He slid them off her body and admired his prize. Sam was completely bare, her skin smooth he wanted to know what she tasted like. Jack spread her lips and started to suck on her sensitive clit. Sam gave a strangled cry, he used the flat part of his tongue to massage her and inserted a finger. Keeping up the figure eights he was doing on her with his tongue, he started to thrust with his finger, then adding a couple more fingers sucking on her clit again like a piece of hard candy he heard her breath start of come in short, sharp, breaths and she moaned his name as she came.

Jack kissed his way up Sam’s body. Grabbing her by her hair he kissed her with her juices still on his lips. Sam guided him to her entrance and Jack thrust in. She felt amazing, Sam matched him thrust for thrust. Jack loved her responsive body, “mine,” he growled in her ear, “all mine”. Sam responded kissing him again in reassurance, of course she was his. He had to feel her deeper, moving Sam onto her hands and knees he entered her from behind and letting her adjust before starting again. Unable to hold back much longer he took her hips and increased his tempo. Sam was close, he could feel it and he reached around to massage her engorged clit. He felt her start to tremble and as her walls tightened around him as she came again, Jack felt his orgasm build and losing control, he shot his load into her. 

Exhausted they collapsed onto the bed. Laying down Jack held her close, “God I love you,” Sam said softly. Jack tightened his hold on her, there was no way he was ever going to let her go. Sam was everything to him and he wanted to make her as happy as she made him. Sam didn’t know yet and he didn’t dare tell her but he had plans for them that included marriage and hopefully children.


End file.
